


PWNing Squids

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Turf Wars between the Racers of Sugar Rush and the Inklings of Splatoon were surprisingly brutal. And above all else, Vanellope Von Schweetz wasn't the sort of girl that comprehended the meaning of mercy on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWNing Squids

 “This is so hardcore!” Vanellope Von Schweetz shrieked in delight as she sped around the Bluefin Depot spreading green ink with the Splat Roller she had selected as her weapon.

Life at Litwak’s had certainly taken an interesting turn when Mr. Litwak hooked up a Wii U with Splatoon (among other games) installed as part of an initiative to bring forth new patrons. It was a move that reinvigorated his business within days. However, Splatoon hadn’t just been a hit among the real world kids and teens that frequented Litwak’s. After hours, the Playable Characters and NPCs of the games in Litwak’s had taken a liking to Splatoon’s Turf Combat.

In particular, the young racers of Sugar Rush had taken to challenging Splatoon’s Inklings to friendly cross-game competition after hours for the past couple of weeks. As expected, the rivalry between the Sugar Rushers and Inklings quickly developed in a fierce albeit still friendly relationship.

President Vanellope Von Schweetz was a force that overly-confident Inkling boys and girls learned to fear and respect on the battlefield. There was nobody that could stop Vanellope from coating every inch of the arena in her team’s ink, and she was known for mowing down anybody that dared to get in her way.

Of course, these Turf Wars between Sugar Rushers and Inklings were chaperoned by elder PCs in Litwak’s to make sure that everybody played fair and the conflicts remained mostly harmless fun. In fact, surprising nobody, it was often Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. that kept an eye on the events from a distance.

"She really is a powerful little firecracker, brother. She’s quite talented at third-person combat for a Racer.” Felix remarked to Ralph as Vanellope dominated the field.

“You’re darn right, Felix.” Ralph replied.

“I’m gonna wreck it! I’m gonna wreck ALL OF IT and none of you Jawbreaker-suckers can stop me!” Vanellope’s cried out to the Inkling opposition, and she laughed manically as she mowed down Inkling after Inkling with her weaponized paint roller.

Felix gasped…and gave a side glance at Ralph. “I wonder where she gets her destructive skills from.”

Ralph smiled from ear to ear and shed a single tear. “They grow up so fast.”


End file.
